The NICHD is continuing its evaluation of the NICHD acellular pertussis toxoid through combination of the pertussis toxoid with diphtheria and tetanus toxoids, resulting in a trivalent, DTP, vaccine. The referenced contract is being modified to include the development of this trivalent product for efficacy testing in clinical trials in Sweden and the U.S. AMVAX has submitted a proposal for the continued production of the pertussis toxoid, and its combination with purchased diphtheria and tetanus toxoids. Representatives of the NICHD (including the Director, NICHD) have reviewed the progress that the contractor has made in the development of a bulk pertussis toxoid. It has been determined that AMVAX shall supply the NICHD with 0.7 grams of the combined bulk DTP vaccine by November 1, 1990, and an additional 1.0 gram of the bulk DTP vaccine to be delivered by January 31, 1991.